


SouMako Drabble

by TriggerHappyB



Series: SouMako Drabbles [1]
Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriggerHappyB/pseuds/TriggerHappyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke has a little fun at Makoto's expense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SouMako Drabble

It’s hot. Makoto bit his lip feeling Sousuke press against him. Has it always been this hot whenever Sosuke got this close? The green eyed giant never really noticed or his brain was always short circuiting when his boyfriend was near? He could feel Sousuke’s breath ghosting over the back of his neck. An arm wrapping around his waist, nimble fingers pushing up his button down shirt just enough for those damn feather-light touches.

 

“ _Makoto_ …” The deep husky voice purred sending shivers down Makoto’s back. That’s when he felt a sharp nip to his ear. Sousuke’s loose arm tightens around his hips, bringing their bodies closer together.

 

“Nng…Sousuke…” Makoto let out small whine. He was able to feel his boyfriend’s hard cock through the thing material of the Samezuka track pants . “… _please_ …”

 

“Please what?” Sousuke purred once again into his ear. Makoto’s turned his head to look at the man torturing him with light touches. He didn’t even notice when that same hand rubbing small patterns on his stomach moved lower to start stroking him through his pants. Making the backstroke swimmer moan and buck against the hand. 

 

“Tell me Makoto…” The brunette whined when the groping stopped. But he did press his ass back against  Sousuke. Makoto relished in the small growl he heard.

 

“Touch me…” Sousuke tilted Makoto’s head toward him and kissed him hard. All the while unbuckling Makoto’s pants and pushing them down.

 

“With pleasure.” The raven moved back until his back hit the wall and he pulled both of them down to the floor. Makoto kicked off his pants about to say something but it quickly changed to a moan. Sousuke finally wrapped a big hand around his cock and slowly started pumping it from root to tip. Every so often pinching the head, making Makoto writhe.

 

“Grab the lube from the drawer right there.” Sousuke instructed pushing up Makoto’s shirt and pinching his nipples. Makoto arched making a mewling noise. Still doing as his boyfriend suggested, albeit with a bit of difficulty. He fumbled around blindly searching through the miscellaneous items before he felt the small tube. Grabbing it he slammed the drawer shut with a bit too much force that it had the desk shaking. Sosuke’s lips never left his neck. And he knew there would be fresh love bits in the morning.

 

“H-here…” Makoto jumped and groaned felling his other nipple pinched and rolled around. His head lulled back. He panted and bucked his hips trying to get that hand to go faster. Sousuke dragged his nails down Makoto’s abs and grabbed the lube.

 

The raven smirked pulling down the brunette’s underwear until it reached his knees. Sousuke liberally coated his fingers, pressing two against Makoto’s hole. Said swimmer arched and panted, spreading his legs as much as he could. From there Sousuke’s pace went from leisurely to thrusting his fingers in and out at nearly a brutal pace. His other hand let go of Makoto’s cock and held his leg open.

 

“Aah! S-Sousuke!” Makoto writhed, gripping Sousuke’s jacket like a life line. A dark blush covered Makoto’s cheeks just hearing himself cry out.

 

‘He’s so cute…’ Sousuke smirked angling his fingers to hit Makoto’s prostate dead on.

 

“Sousuke…! Ahh…please…too fast…gonna…cum…” Makoto moaned, pushing his hips down on those fingers driving into him. Now they seemed like they had renewed purpose. Because they started twisting and slamming back into him.

 

“Sou-Sousuke!” Just that quick Makoto came hard enough to the point his legs shook.

 

“Now the fun can begin, Makoto.” Sousuke smiled kissing Makoto again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am rusty as hell with writing. Hopefully it wasn't too terrible. http://megu-is-monster.tumblr.com/image/95541067779 that is the pic that inspired this drabble. Now I'm going to bed before I change my mind and delete this thing.


End file.
